Fancy Meeting You Here/Episode Summary
Luke and Holden are doing laundry at the laundromat, and Luke pulls out Holden’s bloody jacket, which Holden had already explained to him was blood from a fall from his bike, which Luke reluctantly accepts. Holden sees a vision of Arthur, but doesn’t say anything about it. While there, Luke suggests that he join him in one of his classes. Holden agrees. The scene changes and we’re in Monte Carlo. A young blond lady convinces a stranger to go for it on a card game, and he wins. She reveals she’s not a psychic, but was in a coma for four years. Whaaa?? At the mansion, Willa helps Daniel with Arthur’s IV fluids. Daniel tells Willa that Arthur needs Holden, and Willa reassures him that she has faith in him, but mentions what YJM said about there being “others.” Daniel says he doesn’t know what she’s talking about. Holden attends Luke’s class where the professor is talking about the unconscious mind. Holden asks about nightmares, and the professor explains something that Holden takes note of. While Daniel is out of the room, Willa breaks into a safe there and takes some video tapes, documents and other items. In Monte Carlo, the young blonde and the man who won are being escorted out of the casino when they’re stopped by the man who’s apparently in charge of the place. It is revealed the coma girl’s name is Charlie. The man accuses them of cheating and they’re about to throw the winner off the second floor when Charlie admits they don’t know each other. Charlie confesses she’s not card counting, but using mathematics at an inhuman level. But they still consider it card counting. The man in charge points a gun to her after she tries to prove her ability, but she bites the man’s hand and tries to run. At Luke’s college, Holden sees Jamie and tries to say hi, but she ignores him. But Holden goes goes back to her and convinces her to give him a second chance to go out again. We see Charlie get into an elevator when Tess, the CFO of Hollow Sky and the one we saw giving YJM orders, joins her. Seems like Charlie knows her. Curiouser and curiouser. Jamie meets Holden at a bar, with Luke and his girlfriend Riley in tow, and they have a nice time during dinner. Willa goes through the stuff she took from the safe. She sees pictures and the video shows Arthur and his subjects talking about their comatose mind, where he explains that they’re in another form of existence. The video then shows one of the patients going into cardiac arrest. It is revealed that Arthur’s partner was someone named Dr. Frost. Holden and the gang’s dinner turns into Karaoke night and it’s baaaaad singing. Of course, it’s at this point where Holden gets a disturbing vision. He stops and rushes out the place onto the street, Jamie following. She tries to ease him, but even though he likes her, he doesn’t want her to help him with this. She decides it’s maybe time to stop trying to make it work. She kisses him and leaves. It’s then that Holden gets hit by a car, which triggers the vision again. He’s in the Realm being attacked by a wolf, when Willa appears and knocks the wolf off him. They’re surrounded by wolves when he hits the ground and knocks the wolves back. Holden wakes and realizes that’s how he and Willa met. Luke appears, but then Holden runs off to see Willa. Charlie and Tess are at a street fight match when Charlie talks to the man organizing the fight and puts down a bet. Tess does the same. She tells Charlie about Holden. She also reveals that Holden may be powerful enough to cross “The Bridge,” whatever that means. Charlie knows, but doesn’t believe in it. Tess is basically trying to get Charlie to work for Hollow Sky to get to Holden. Charlie refuses, but when Tess mentions that Arthur got to him first, she’s suddenly interested. Tess offers a trade. Of what, we have yet to find out. Charlie reluctantly agrees. Holden flashes back to when he and Willa met in the Realm and when he gets to her place, he kisses Willa, saying that he’s glad she found him. She smiles, knowing that he finally remembers and kisses him back. They make out on the couch, where she’s been watching Arthur’s old videos, and he tells her about his visions of him. She tells him that Arthur’s the one who trained him, so of course, in the middle of their makeout session, he wants to see Arthur immediately. Luke’s in his room with Riley, and is concerned about his brother. So concerned that he doesn’t want to get high when she offers. Holden and Willa go to the mansion. There, Willa explains that Arthur kept going back and forth to help Holden during his time in a coma. Arthur became unresponsive when Holden woke from his coma and now they need him to go back. Charlie’s in a bar spending what seems to be hours doing online trading and raising her account to over a million dollars. Her ability makes her physically ill after a time, though, but she’s done it. Willa brings him to the room where she was to enter the Realm, and the machine is starting itself up for him. Holden remembers losing Willa in the Realm, and without saying anything, he starting destroying the machine. Willa tries to stop him, but it’s too late and he tells her that they’re never going back. He doesn’t want to risk losing her again. Category:Episode Summaries